


All the Right Places

by Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Bonding, Flirting, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash and Eiji escape city life for a day at the beach. Eiji uses the opportunity to coax Ash into getting closer to him.





	All the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have too many notes for this one since it's a pretty simple premise. This was mostly the result of wanting to write more flirty Eiji moments. It would take place early in the series I guess but I can't tell you exactly where. Please enjoy and, as always, look forward to more!
> 
> Twitter @Yamino_Yama

The beach had called out to them, so Ash and Eiji took a day to leave the city behind and enjoy the sea and sand.

It was a privilege to do things for Ash that others couldn't, either because Ash put up barriers or because they were too afraid to try. Some had Ash on a pedestal where he was unreachable. Ash was amazing, Eiji couldn't deny that, but he was also very human. He could cry and regret the blood on his hands because he felt so acutely, but that also kept him from feeling Eiji.

Eiji stretched on his blanket, picking up the book beside him and scanning the pages, though his mind wasn't on the words. It was apparent for a while that Ash avoided touching him unless necessary. Shielding him from danger was the main 'necessary' thing that Eiji could think of, and checking him over afterword to be sure he'd succeeded. Ash had also returned hugs, hesitantly, yes, but if anything, those careful embraces had shown Eiji how badly Ash longed to break his own unspoken law and cling to him. Eiji planned to help him along with that.

"My skin is not used to New York heat," Eiji said, cocking his sunglasses to raise an eyebrow at Ash. "Can you put the sunscreen on me?" He watched Ash flinch, eyes flickering to Eiji's back and away again as he grappled with doubt and longing. "There's no way I can reach," Eiji added. "So . . ."

This was a surefire success in the making, Eiji knew. Ash was always considerate for him; there was no way he'd let him sustain an injury, even something as trivial as sunburn, even if it meant touching him. Eiji waited as Ash uncapped the lotion bottle and poured some on his hand. He rubbed the lotion between his hands as though heating it despite the fact that Eiji would have appreciated a cool sensation under the glaring sun. That didn't matter, wasn't worth mentioning and breaking Ash's concentration over. He was moving closer, closer still. Eiji braced himself.

Ash's touch came feather light then, as Ash gained confidence, pressure was applied so that Eiji felt he was getting massaged, along his spine, fanning out across his shoulder blades. Without meaning to, Eiji sighed and realized it came out as more of a moan. He felt Ash startle but keep going, slowly coursing the landscape of Eiji's back with his fingertips, kneading with his palms in all the right places. Ash's hands had been on him so long, Eiji wasn't sure he was spreading lotion anymore.

"That feels good," he whispered, hoping Ash could hear him.

Eiji heard Ash chuckle and knew his praise had gotten across. "That's great. You were tense, so I thought I'd use my masseuse skills to work the kinks out of you."

"I don't think you'll be able," Eiji said with a sly smile on his lips. "You have skills but you can't iron the wrinkles from my mind. That's where the real kinks lie and I'll let you know more about them in the bedroom."

Eiji held his breath and willed his cheeks to stop burning. He hoped that all sounded as smooth as he'd thought it would. Flirting wasn't his strength but if it helped Ash relax and see just how mutual their feelings were . . . He glanced at a wide-eyed Ash who'd gone frozen and grew cunning again.

"You look so surprised I've learned enough English to do word play."

Ash regained some of his composure. "Wordplay is one thing, and talking dirty is another." Ash shrugged. "You're not bad, but I could definitely teach you a few things. But like you said, 'more about that in the bedroom.'"

Ash narrowed his eyes flirtatiously and Eiji returned the look and let himself say something else unexpected. "Please, make that a promise. I'd love to get closer to you, learn things about you that you would never say or show beyond closed doors. I think you want the same, and there's no shame in that."

Ash blushed and averted his eyes. "I guess you could tell how on edge I've been around you," he mumbled.

"Clearly," Eiji answered, resting his chin on his hands with a huff.

Ash sighed and met his eyes again. "Fine, sorry," he said. In no time at all he was leaning about Eiji, his bare chest against Eiji's bare back. Eiji managed to suppress a shiver until Ash spoke into his ear, voice laced in seduction. "I'll make up for all the tiptoeing around you later. I promise."

With that Ash sprang up and ran for the water, turning to wave at Eiji. "You swimming, Eiji, or are you going to keep torturing that sensitive skin of yours?"

Eiji leapt up after him, grinning so much it hurt. "I'm coming too. Wait up!"

###


End file.
